The RGBW pixel arrangement liquid crystal display technology is widely applied to display devices having a high resolution more than 4K (UHD) and a large size, so as to greatly improve the transmittance of panels. However, compared with the conventional RGB pixel arrangement products, due to the addition of white pixels, multiple optical properties such as picture display fineness, color purity, color gamut and the like are reduced.
Therefore, it is necessary to research and develop a liquid crystal display device with excellent comprehensive performance.